


Undercover Lovers

by AnniKat



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gender Fluid Klinger, Good Boys doing illegal things, I will redeem Frank Burns, Jealousy, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, semi-closeted characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniKat/pseuds/AnniKat
Summary: Charles and Max head to DC to have a double date with Frank and Samuel.During this time, both couples come to terms with the status of the relationships and where they fit in this ever changing world.
Relationships: Frank Burns/Samuel Flagg, Maxwell Klinger/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Kudos: 2





	Undercover Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stateofintegrity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofintegrity/gifts).



> This was just a fun fic combining two people's favorite pairings. I hope you enjoy!

“What is more surprising, the fact we are going to see Frank Burns or we are going to see Samuel Flagg?”

“I think the more surprising is that you are driving. I wasn’t aware you knew how…”

“Har. Har. Maxwell. I do possess a driver’s license you know.”

“You never use it…”

“I have never seen yours either.”

Max dug into his purse and pulled out his wallet. “Here.”

Charles glanced over and burst out laughing. “What is that expression?”

“They told me I couldn’t wear my babuska in the photo.”

“Oh the humanity.”

“Yuck it up, sir. We can’t all look like Gods.”

Charles took a deep breath. When Max reverted to ‘sir’ he knew he was crossing a line that made his lover feel self conscious. “I’m sorry, Max.”

Max shrugged. “It’s okay. I’m used to it.”

“I hope not from me…”

“No, just the rest of the world.”

“Well, I have to say, you look ravishing and Sam and Frank aren’t going to know what hit them at dinner.”

Max looked at his skirt and back at Charles. “This isn’t my dinner attire.”

“It isn’t?”

“No, this is just for travel. Wait until I change. You may not want to leave the room with me…”

Charles reached over and took Max’s hand and squeezed. “I never do.”

  
  


\---------------

Frank looked at the clock again and started tapping his pencil on his desk.

Sam let out a soft growl. “If you don’t knock that off, I will RECTIFY the situation myself.”

Frank dropped the implement and sighed. “I’m nervous.”   
Sam’s expression softened and he looked at his lover. “I know you are, but it’s going to be fine. If anyone understands, it’s going to be the two of them.

Frank nodded. “I know, but it’s the first time we are going to be in public with others like us. It’s a dangerous game.”

“Honestly, I think it is riskier for Charles and Max.”

“How do you mean?”

Sam sighed. “Klinger is braver than I could ever be. His self esteem amazes me. However, I know that the way he dresses puts him at risk.”

“How do you know?”

“We got some reports while in Korea about threats towards him.”

“Were they legitimate?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know. They were never acted on, but they were made. The fact is, even with those risks, he didn’t back down. He allowed himself to be comfortable in his own skin. Something you and I still can’t be.”

Frank smiled. “Maybe one day, it won’t matter anymore.”

Sam smiled back. “I hope so. I just wish I could tell the world I love you and face backlash.”

“Well, until then, you will just have to tell me privately.”

\----------------

Once they were at the hotel, Charles smiled at his lover and kissed him gently. “May I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Did you really have to introduce yourself as the little missus?”

Max nodded. “I did.”

“Alright, as long as you accept that role for the duration of our stay.”

Max smiled at him. “You are really okay with it?”

“Well, I mean, I would fight you for the role, but I don’t think I can carry that outfit like you do.”

Max laughed and placed his head on Charles’ shoulder. “Thank you for being such a good sport about this.”

“It would be silly of me to deny you one of your joys, especially when it isn’t hurting anyone.”

“You know, someone offered me a sex change once.”

“Really?”

Max nodded. “I didn’t realize what they meant at first, but once I realised, I knew that wasn’t what I wanted. I like playing the woman, sometimes, but I am very secure in my masculinity too.”

“Trust me, I am aware.”

Max smiled. “Well, we have a little time, if you want, you can show me just how masculine you are…”

Charles looked at him for a moment and then a slow smirk crossed his face. “The shower looked pretty small.... What do you say we play a game of sardines before we get dressed?”

“Now THAT is some Harvard level thinking…”

\----------------

Frank looked in the mirror as he debated what top he was going to wear tonight. “Sam?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think I should wear a suit?”

“A suit?”

“Yeah.”

“We are going to a casual dinner with friends. Not a business meeting.”

“I know.”

Sam walked over to him. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just… If we pretend it’s a business meeting, we don’t have to worry about anyone getting hurt.”

Sam wrapped his arms around Frank and kissed his cheek gently. “No one is going to get hurt.”

“I know…”

Sam put his chin on his lover’s shoulder. “I wish I could ease your mind.”

“I’ll be okay. I just… I need a moment.”

“Okay. I’ll be in the shower if you need me.”

Frank nodded and watched as his lover walked away. This was it. He rarely had the element of surprise, so he whipped around and gently pinned Sam to the wall. He pulled his shirt open as he ravished him with kisses. Sam flipped their bodies so Frank was being pressed against the wall. He loved these unexpected moments with Frank. They were so rare, that the moments were cherished. With a gentle tug, Frank pulled Sam to the bed and they fell back in each other’s arms. Frank reached up and brushed some hair out of Sam’s eyes. He had wanted to cut it short agan, but Frank had stopped him. He liked this rugged look. He slowly broke into a smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

  
\----------------------

“Can you tighten this for me?”

Charles looked over at Max and saw he had slipped a corset on. “Is that what you are wearing?”

“Well, not just this… unless you want people to think I’m your man of the night…”

Charles raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know if man would be the word I chose.” He grabbed the ribbons flowing from the corset and pulled them gently. While he had to admit he loved how Max looked in this, he was always worried that he was hurting him.

“Major… we had this discussion before, I am not candy glass.”

“Of course not. You are a diamond.”

“And only other diamonds can cut a diamond.”

Charles leaned in close. “And that is why you have to be so careful with me.”

Max shuddered a little as the words hit his brain. “MAJOR, if you recall, we just took a shower. I don’t want to get dirty again.”

“I assure you, there was nothing clean about that shower.”

Max bobbed his head a little. “True.”

Charles pulled the corset a little tighter. “You know, this is just casual, right?”

“I know, but I think my top fits better with this on.”

“I will defer to your judgement then Coco Chanel.”

“I want you to know that Honoria gave me this tip.”

“Well, I will have to thank her then.” Charles tied the bottom of the ribbons into a bow. “There. I think it is done.”

Max looked in the mirror. “Not bad at all.”

\----------------------------------

Sam and Frank pulled up to the restaurant and Frank took a deep breath. “I just need to remind myself that everything is going to be okay.”

“Of course it is. We are meeting up with friends from the war.”

Frank laughed a little at that. “I never thought I would be able to say that I had friends from the war.”

“I never thought I was going to meet the love of my life during the war.”

Frank smiled at Sam and then shook his head. “Just friends. I have to keep telling myself that.”

That statement broke Sam’s heart. He just wished they could be as in love as the couples he saw walking in, but society wasn’t fair. He took a deep breath. “So, what do you think Klinger is going to be wearing?”

Frank laughed a little. “I hadn’t even thought about that. What do you think?”

“It’s a tough call. Part of me wonders if he has melded into Boston Society, but at the same time, it really sounds like Charles loves Max for who he is, so who knows.”

“Who knows are probably the best words you can use to describe Maxwell Q. Klinger.” Frank leaned in and gave Sam a quick peck on the lips. “Shall we go in and wait?”

“That sounds like a good idea.” They got out of the car and Sam sighed.

Frank looked over at him. “What?”

“I am so damn lucky.”

“Actually, I think I’m the lucky one.”

\---------------------

Charles pulled up to the restaurant and looked over at Max. “I want to tell you something.”

Max looked over at his boyfriend. “What’s that?”

“You mean the world to me. I didn’t know how much light I could find in the darkness until you came into my life. You are more than a light… you are a shining star guiding me out of the darkness.”

Max was quiet and just listened. Honoria had told him about the depression, and the suicide attempt. Charles knew he knew, but they never talked about it. “Charles, while I may guide you out of the darkness, you are what keeps me from flying off into the stratosphere. You keep me in check and love me for who I am. You don’t want me to change.”

“When I told you earlier that you were a diamond, I meant it. This is a reminder of that and I would like you to wear it tonight.”

Max took the small box that Charles was holding out and opened it slowly to reveal a very delicate solitaire diamond necklace. “Charles… This is….”

Charles smiled and leaned forward to kiss Max’s jawline. “Don’t you dare say too much. There is no such thing as too much for my savior.”

“A God in love with a savior… How did our lives become a Hollywood flick?”

Charles laughed. “I don’t know, but may I adorn you now?”

Max gave a small nod. “Please.”

Charles clasped the necklace around his neck and kissed him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now, let’s go show this off.”

\---------------------------------------

Frank heard a murmur from the crowd and knew that meant Maxwell Q. Klinger had arrived. He looked up and couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Leave it to Klinger to take casual to mean a full skirt. At least this one didn’t have a hoop? He elbowed Sam who looked up from the file he had snuck in. He had to give the man credit for his work ethic.

Sam’s eyebrow went up as the couple walked towards them. “I’m glad to see Boston hasn’t stifled your creativity…”

Max smiled at him as he sat down. “Are you kidding me? I’m currently working in a fashion house.”

“People have been accepting of you?”

“Not in the least, but that hasn’t stopped me.”

Sam was instantly on guard. “Are you safe though?”

Max’s expression softened. “Sam, it isn’t like back in Korea. I’m okay.”

Frank saw something flash through Charles’ eyes but decided it was not the time to bring it up. He looked at Charles. “How is your family doing with Max?”

“They have actually been the most accepting, which surprised me.”

“Really?”

Charles nodded. “Apparently, while I was worried they would be disappointed in the lack of an heir, they were more worried that I was going to be living with them forever.”

Sam looked at Klinger. “How is your family doing with everything?”

Max sighed. “At first, I thought they were okay with it, they seemed to love Charles and his parents, but then I found out they were contacting them asking for money. Max shook his head. “They honestly thought the only reason I was with him was for the money. So I had to cut them out of my life for now.”

Sam sighed. “Believe me when I say I know the feeling. If you ever need to know how they are, let me know and I can look into it for you.”

Klinger nodded. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.”

There was a moment of silence and finally Frank cleared his throat. “How about we order?”

\-----------------------------------

After an enjoyable meal, the four men sat at the table and were actually laughing. Max smiled at Frank. “I just want to say I like this side of you a lot more than that side we saw in Korea.”

Frank sighed. “Me too. The side you saw in Korea was a sham. I knew who I was, but I was threatened to believe that it was wrong. I told Radar that having the mental breakdown was the best thing that ever happened to me. After that, a lot of things made sense. I actually talked to Sidney some while he was still in Korea and we figured out together what to do next and I remember how much I loved working in DC. So he helped me get a transfer here and I worked in various departments until we found where I fit.” Frank chucked a little. “You know, I used to make fun of people that relied on psychiatry, but now I know how strong you have to be to tell someone you can’t do it on your own.”

Charles nodded. “I understand that too well.”

Sam looked at Max with a smile. “I meant to tell you that necklace is beautiful.”

“Thank you, it was a gift from Charles.”

Sam looked at Frank. “You have never bought me diamonds.”

Frank tilted his head. “Would you wear them?”

Sam thought for a moment. “Probably not.”

“Well, there you go.”

Charles looked at his watch. “The host has been eyeing us for a bit. I think they are closing.”

“Well, we can either head back to our place for a night cap or we can call it a night and meet up tomorrow?”

“It is getting late and I fear my princess may turn into a pumpkin if I don’t get him back to the hotel.”

Sam nodded. “We took tomorrow off, so why don’t we plan to get brunch and then plan the day.”

Max smiled. “That sounds like a good idea.”

Frank looked at Max with a smile. “I might be able to arrange a tour of our office tomorrow, so I would recommend something business casual.”

Max thought for a moment. “I packed a pantsuit and a pencil skirt.”

Frank laughed a little. “The pencil skirt for sure.”

Sam shook his head. He loved seeing Frank this free. He just wished they could be this free together. “Well, on that note, we will see you tomorrow. Say, around 11?”

“That sounds good. The hotel we are staying at has an incredible brunch. How about we meet there?”

“That sounds perfect. See you then!”

  
  
\-------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Max came off the elevator with a smile on his face. Charles was going to be down in a moment, but he wanted to see Sam and Frank alone for a moment to talk with them. “Good morning Colonels.”

Sam turned and looked at the gentleman in the pale yellow skirt. “I have to say Max, the nylons really pull the whole thing together.”

“Thanks!” He took a deep breath. “Before Charles gets here, I want to talk to the two of you. Care to find a seat?”

The two men nodded as they walked over to a corner table. Frank looked at Max with some concern. “Is everything alright?”

Max nodded. “Everything is great.” He looked around to make sure they were still alone. “I wanted your advice on something.”

Frank and Sam looked at each other. What kind of advice could they give Max Klinger of all people? “What’s going on?”

“I have thought long and hard about this and I have decided that Charles is the person I want to be with forever. He doesn’t push me to change, he cheers my successes, he comforts my failures… He keeps me grounded.” Max fumbled in his purse for a moment before pulling out a box. “I want to give this to him, but I want advice on where I should pop the question.”

\-------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Max and Charles decided to do a little sightseeing on their own, so Sam and Frank stopped by the office for a couple hours before meeting the pair for dinner. Frank looked over at his partner and gave him a weird look. “You are being quieter than usual.”

“I don’t really have anything to say. I just want to get my work done.”

“I understand that, but it is very obvious that something is wrong.”

Sam spun in his chair and looked at his boyfriend. “Nothing is wrong Lieutenant Colonel Burns. Please just allow me to complete my assignment. Is that clear?”

Frank swallowed, heart broken. “Yes, sir.”

They sat working in silence for a while before Frank looked over and noticed that Sam was shaking slightly. Upon closer inspection, he realised he was crying. He got up and walked over to his lover’s desk. “Sam?”

“I’m fine.”

“That isn’t what I was going to ask.”

“You were going to ask why I’m crying, weren’t you?”

“It was on the short list…”

“Like I said, I’m fine.”

“Sam, I have never seen you cry before, can I ask you what is wrong?”

Sam took a staggered breath. “It’s stupid.”

“It if has you this upset, it isn’t stupid.”

Sam took another breath. “I’m jealous.”

“Of what?”

“Charles and Max.”

Frank sat on Sam’s desk. “Why on Earth…”

“Do you know how much I want to kiss you right now?”

“Probably as much as I want to kiss you.”

“And I am sure that Charles is kissing Max as we speak. I on the other hand have to look at you from across the room and I can’t even acknowledge you half the time.”

Frank looked around to make sure they were alone. He leaned forward and kissed Sam gently. “I am so sorry that you are going through this. I know it is hard, but know that it isn’t going to be like this forever. Things are going to change. It might not be as fast as we want, but things are going to change.”

Sam was quiet for a moment. “Would you hate me if I quit this job?”

“No, but do you want to?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know. I am just thinking out loud. I want to be able to love you.”

“I know you love me.”

“Only in secret though.”

Frank brushed Sam’s hair out of his eyes and smiled. “I know it is hard, but I want you to know that I have hidden this my whole life. I don’t feel like I am hiding it now. I am being more open than I have ever been. We just need to take this step by step and remember that even if we feel like we have to hide who we are, we are still leaps and bounds where we were even 3 years ago.”

Sam nodded. “You are right. I just wish it was never like this. I wish we didn’t have to jump through all of these hoops.”

“Well, just think about how sweet it will be when we can show our affection in public…”

Sam took a deep breath. “I don’t know if I want to wait.”

A look of confusion crossed Frank’s face. “What are you talking about?”

There was a moment of silence as Sam collected his thoughts. “I have heard of these clubs…”

“So have I…”

“What if we… visited one?”

Frank jumped up and looked around making sure there was absolutely no one in hearing range. “Are you insane?” He whispered. “If we get caught…”

“No, you don’t understand… I have a plan.”

Frank took a stuttered breath. “What is this plan and is it something you can tell me here?”

Sam looked a little deflated. “No. Let’s wait until we get home tonight.”

Frank nodded. “That is probably for the best.”

\-----------------------------

Charles walked around the art gallery looking at the painting. “It isn’t quite up to par with Paris, but it is up there.”

Max rolled his eyes. “I have never been to an art gallery before, so this is as good as Paris to me.”

Charles took that comment in. Max was right. He needed to stop comparing their worlds and find the beauty in the everyday like Max did. He smiled and took his lover’s hand. “I want you to know that I’m not trying to compare our lives…”

“I know. I just… I wish I had more experiences than I do. It seems compared to you my life is dull and dreary.”

“Hardly. I love how you get to live outside of the box. A box that if I tried to open it, I would have been judged and shamed.” Charles brought Max’s hand to his lips. “I wish I had your courage.”

Max closed his eyes and just felt the sensation of Charles’ lips against his skin. “I want you to know that I love you so much.”

Charles smiled. “I love you too.”

Max opened his eyes, and looked at the man standing in front of him. “No, I don’t think you understand, my love for you… I honestly don’t know what I would do without you. I am supposed to be running the streets of Ohio. Or maybe in prison… I honestly don’t know, but you have helped me to see my potential. You have shown me how to grow… You have taught me how to live….” He trailed off as he dug into his purse again. With a shaking hand, he slowly opened the ring box. “Charles Emerson Winchester the third, will you spend your life with me?”

\------------------------------------

It was almost midnight when Sam and Frank walked into the dimly lit bar. Frank was nervous. He didn’t know how he had let Sam talk him into this. Granted, they both loved to live dangerously, but at the same time, he understood the importance of a calculated risk. This risk was beyond calculated, this was almost a suicide mission. He looked over at Sam and took a deep breath. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Sam looked at his lover. “I think this is probably the worst idea I have ever had.”

Frank sighed. “Well then.”

Sam took in the sight in front of him. “We can go if you want. I don’t want to force you into this.”

Frank saw the look in his eyes and his heart melted a little. “We can stay. I’ll try to relax a little.”

Sam kissed Frank gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They walked over to a booth together and took a seat. Sam pulled Frank close and kissed him again. It felt so freeing to do this openly. While they were still on guard a little, it was easy to tell that they were starting to melt into each other.

Frank pulled away and looked into Sam’s eyes. He saw fire, lust, and hope all at the same time. He smiled widely and went to kiss him again right as he heard another voice. “NO ONE MOVE! THIS IS A RAID!”

  
\------------------------------------

Charles walked up to the police station with purpose. His heart was breaking right now and the whole situation made him realise just how privileged his life had been. Once inside, he instantly walked up to the desk. “Yes, I am here to post bail for Samuel Flagg and Franklin Burns.”

The officer at the counter looked up the names and then wrote something on a piece of paper before sliding it to Charles. “Pay this amount.”

Charles balked at the number. “You can’t be serious.”

“This or they stay.”

Charles sighed. He knew exactly why that number was so high, and it was through no fault of their own. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He quietly handed the bills over. “This should cover it.”

The officer counted the money and then got up and walked over to someone Charles assumed was a guard. The man nodded and walked back to the holding area.

After a few moments, the door opened and Charles was shocked by what he saw. Sam Flagg walked into the lobby, shirt ripped and eye black. “My God man, what happened?”

Sam swallowed hard. “I was trying to protect Frank.”

Charles looked confused. “Protect Frank? From what….” Charles trailed off when he realized what Sam meant. “Where is he now?”

“I don’t know. They separated us after the fight broke out.”

Charles nodded. “Okay. Do you want to go wait in the car?”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“I understand.” Just then the door opened again and Frank walked out looking white as a sheet. Charles walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Frank nodded. “Can we go?”

Charles nodded. “Of course. Max is waiting for us out in the car. Do you want to go back to our hotel or to your apartment?”

Frank cleared his throat. “Let’s head to the apartment.”

“Alright. I will give you both an examination once we are there.”   
The three of them silently walked out to the car. “Max, we are going to their apartment.”

“Understandable.”

Charles helped the two men into the back seat. He had to smile a little when their hands instantly sought each other out.

\--------------------------------

Back at Frank and Sam’s apartment, Max and Charles had separated the two men. Charles was taking care of Sam’s injuries, and Max was just talking to Frank.

Charles touched the iodine to one of Sam’s cuts and grimaced as it started to bleed a little more. He wiped it off to start again, and looked into Sam’s eyes. “You are being quieter than normal.”

“This is all my fault.”

“What makes you say that?”   
“He didn’t want to go. He told me going to the club was a dumb idea, and I didn’t listen.”

“You wanted to express your love. There is nothing wrong with that.”

“My love is illegal.”

Charles sighed and cleaned up the area again. “No, it isn’t.”

“The blue discharge I am about to get says otherwise.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Does this change how you feel about Frank?”

Sam shook his head. “No, it's a way it makes me love him even more.”

“Then I suggest you go into the bedroom and tell him.”

“What if he is mad at me?”

“Then you need to talk it through. Even if it does end up that the relationship is over, you still need to have that closure.”

Sam nodded. “You are right.”

“Good. Now, if you want to send Max out here, I would be grateful.”

Sam got up and walked into the bedroom where Max had taken Frank. He knocked on the door. “May I come in?”

“Of course.”

Sam opened the door and smiled at Frank. “How are you doing?”

“Better. Max is easy to talk to.”

“How would you feel about talking to me?”

Frank took a deep breath. “That sounds like a good idea.”

Sam looked at Max. “Charles is waiting for you.”

Max nodded and walked towards the door. “Let us know if you need anything.”

Sam nodded, and walked across the room to Frank. Frank stood up and took a step towards his lover. “This has to hurt.”

Sam froze in place. “A small price to pay for keeping you safe. You are safe, right?”

Frank nodded. “I am going to be fine.”

“I’m sorry I took you to that club.”

“Why?”

“Why? Because look at what happened. I ruined your career, your military record, I got you arrested, and what about the girls…”

Frank reached out and ran a hand through Sam’s hair. “Hey. Listen, I am going to address those things one at a time.” He took a deep breath. “First off, the girls. This doesn’t affect them at all. They are with their mother right now, and they are safe. Louise knows about you and she is fine with the girls being around you. You know that.”

“This however....”

“Hey, I’m not done.” Frank smiled. “And the arrest? I’ve been there before, remember? I followed a certain General’s wife into a bath house? I was arrested for that.”

“Now, my career and the military go hand in hand. I am a doctor by trade. I have kept my license up and I can find a job somewhere else. It will be fine.”

Sam took a deep breath. “I don’t want to make this all about me, but I don’t know what I am going to do next.”

Frank sighed. “I want to tell you something.”

“What?”

“The last time I talked to the girls on the phone, the first thing Jane did was ask about you.”

“What about me?”

“She asked to talk to you. You were at work though. I had to promise that you would be here the next time we talk.”

That made Sam smile. “Did she say anything else?”

“She asked if I was ever going to marry you.”

“What?”

“I told her that I really wished I could, but it wasn’t allowed. I did tell her that I wanted to be with you forever.” Frank took another deep breath. “I guess what I am trying to say is, will you commit to me as we start what is probably going to be our biggest adventure ever?”

“Commit to you? We are probably going to be committed ourselves.”

Frank had to laugh at that. “Well, let’s get a jump start on it then.” He saw the hesitation in Sam’s eyes. “I love you Sam. I think I love you even more after what you did for me at the jail. That was the moment I knew that this is what I wanted. Please Sam, say you will be mine forever.”

Sam was quiet for a moment, but finally closed the space between them and crashed his lips against Frank’s. “I will.” After a moment, Sam pulled away with a smile. "I expect that diamond now."  


Frank had to laugh. "Of course you do." He just smiled and kissed his lover again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! Let me know if you want to see more fics with these couples. :)


End file.
